lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 62 - Ressurection of the Repliforce (Part 1, Zero's Nightmare)
Repliforce Station Servbot 16#: We arrived at the Repliforce Station, yaaaay! Venis: So, this must be their headquaters then. Zero: I want to ask the Colonel why there back and how. Axl: Hm, is simple really. Some dark knight or whatever revived it with dark magic or something. X: Axl, this is serious, were not here to crack some jokes. Bender: Where here to crack some bottle, and tell them to go f themselves in my metal ass. KOS-MOS: Huge energy miles away located. Raven: So, did you find something? KOS-MOS: Not sure, there located on the entrance. Venis: Good thing. Bloom, Aisha, you might have to check out by yourselfs. Bloom and Aisha: Ok! Bloom and Aisha flies out Entrance to the Repliforce Station Ripto: Hahahahahahaha, it looks like you and your stupid friend are wasting your ammo! Crash: *Worried* Spyro: Darn it, there too strong, if only if someone can help us more. Sparx: Bzzzt! Spyro: What's that Sparx, big fairies from behind? Bloom: Look, its a dragon! Aisha: But, he looks small, and much friender than the ones we defeated. Bloom: And its accompanied by a.....uuuh.....i don't know what it is, some kind of magical animal. Spyro: Hey, can you two help us? We have to deal with Ripto and his lackyes. Bloom: Sure. My name is Bloom, and this is my friend Aisha. Spyro: Hi i'm Spyro, i'm from the Dragon Realms, and this is Crash, my buddy slash rival since our first meeting. Crash laughs Aisha: How did you meet with that, dinosaur thing. Ripto: Dinosaur!? You better watch out fairy, no one will ever match my power! Crush, Gulp, deal with these four! I'll master my magic more to finish them off! Spyro: Oh that's Ripto, he tried to take over Avalar once, but i blast him off and his minions too. Now i have to do all over again. Bloom: Don't worry Spyro, let's see them if us fairies can defeat them with our magic. Crush and Gulp roars Spyro: You two, prepare to kick your butts! Playable Characters *Venis *Chiara *X *Zero *Axl *Bloom *Aisha *KOS-MOS *Bender *Akira Yuki *Pai Chan *Mitsurugi *Gilgamesh *Raven (Tekken) *Spyro the Dragon (debut) *Crash Bandicoot (debut) Enemies *Crush - 5500 HP *Gulp - 8000 HP *6 Knot Beret G - 1200 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *6 Knot Beret B - 1100 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *3 Giga Deaths - 2700 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *10 Hover Gunners - 750 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *6 Blue Slimes - 1000 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *4 Lizardmen - 2500 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *Ripto - 6500 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *Qox - 7400 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *Nightmare Zero - 6500 HP (After Crush and Gulp are defeated) *Colonel - 11000 HP (After Nightmare Zero is defeated) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters